Szkoła z internatem/Konferencja
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Po poprzednim odcinku Zoltan próbuje udowodnić, że Fineasz i Ferb nie są groźni. W tym celu chce, żeby wystąpili w telewizji na żywo przed całym światem. Jednak moce chłopców się rozregulowują - Fineasz nie może przestać używać pyrokinezy, a Ferb nie może przestać przemieszczać przedmiotów. Bohaterowie * Zoltan George Davenport; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Carl Karl; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (Gdzieś w kosmosie, w G-Techu, Zoltan czyta coś na tablecie, podchodzą do niego Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Co porabiasz? Zoltan: Czytam obraźliwe komentarze o waszej bionice, a co gorsza obraźliwe komentarze o mnie! (Zoltan zaczyna płakać) Ferb (szeptem do Fineasza): Ledwo się odcinek zaczął, a ten już ryczy. Fineasz: A nie możesz przeczytać tych pozytywnych komentarzy? Zoltan: Nie ma żadnych pozytywnych! (Zoltan sobie idzie) Fineasz: To było dziwne... (Do chłopców podchodzą Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Izabela: Hejka. Fineasz: O, cześć wam. Izabela: Jestem dziś taka wypoczęta. Dziś w nocy nie pojawił się Teddy i nie zagrał mi dwugodzinnego utworu na trąbce. Chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd tu jestem. Fineasz: A mi nie zaglądał pod prysznic. Baljeet: Ej, musicie zobaczyć wczorajsze wydanie wiadomości. (Baljeet daje chłopcom jakiś film na tablecie) Ktoś (w tablecie): Jest już osiemnasta. Pora na dzisiejsze wydanie "Wiadomości"! (Na tablecie widać siedzącą prezenterkę, która przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówi) Kamerzysta (w tablecie): Już jesteś na wizji! Prezenterka (w tablecie): A, tak, sorka. Buford: Ale ta prezenterka jest głupia! Baljeet: Głupia? I powiedział to gość, który nadaje imiona własnym fałdom na brzuchu. Buford: Ej, nie obrażaj Heńka, Stasia i Władzi! No wiesz... Władzia ma okres. Za to ty... Fineasz: Cicho bądźcie! Jest o nas! Prezenterka (w tablecie): W budynku G-Tech najprawdopodobniej utworzono jakieś wojsko dla bionicznych ludzi, którzy chcą zdobyć władzę nad światem. Ludzie czekają na powrót budynku G-Tech na Ziemię, by móc ich zabić. (Widać filmik na którym ludzie stoją z widłami i palącymi się pochodniami w miejscu, gdzie był budynek G-Techu) Prezenterka (w tablecie): Poza tym, w wielu miastach wybuchła panika. Tak to wygląda w Chicago. (Widać filmik, który pokazuje główną ulicę w Chicago. Ludzie biegają po niej przerażeni) Jakiś człowiek w Chicago (w tablecie): Ratować dziobaki! Fineasz: Ej, no właśnie, gdzie jest Pepe? (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Konferencja. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Pepe zakłada kapelusz i klika jakiś przycisk na tablecie) Ktoś (w tablecie): Witamy w dzisiejszym wydaniu telewizyjnego show, którego nikt nie ogląda - show pod tytułem "Major Monogram"! Monogram (w tablecie): Witajcie! Zasady show są niezmienione - agenci O.B.F.S-u dzwonią do mnie w sprawie misji, a jeśli nie do mnie, to do naszej ślicznej asystenki - Carlessy! (Monogram pokazuje przebraną za śliczną blondynkę Carla) Monogram (w tablecie): Carlesso... Carl (w tablecie): Nie odzywam się do ciebie! (Pepe bierze telefon, klika przyciski i kładzie telefon na ziemię) Monogram (w tablecie): Mamy pierwszy telefon! (Monogram odbiera) Monogram (w tablecie): Słucham? (Pepe terkocze) Monogram (w tablecie): Och, agent P! Twoja misja na dziś - Carlesso, zakręć kołem fortuny. Carl (w tablecie): Od dzisiaj macie mi płacić. (Carl kręci kołem fortuny) Monogram (w tablecie): Ooo... co to będzie, co to będzie!? (Koło zatrzymuje się) Monogram (w tablecie): Powstrzymać Dundersztyca! Wiesz, co masz robić! (Pepe klika kolejny przycisk na tablecie) Ktoś (w tablecie): Witamy w kolejnym durnym telewizyjnym show pod tytułem "Czarna dziura"! (Na tablecie pojawia się czarna dziura. Pepe do niej wskakuje i znika, tablet też. Po chwili do windopokoju wchodzą Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Izabela: Ej... trzeba pomóc Zoltanowi. Biedny się załamie, jak cały świat obróci się przeciwko niemu. Macie jakiś pomysł? (Do pokoju wchodzi Brenda) Brenda: Ej, przypadkiem podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę... głównie dlatego, że drzwi od windy nawalają. Nieważne, mam pewien pomysł. Fineasz: Serio, jaki? Brenda: Można by spróbować zrobić wywiad... noooo... nie wywiad, tylko coś polegającego na tym, co było ostatnio. Kojarzycie? Fineasz: Tak. Ferb: Yhy. Izabela: Tak. Baljeet: Oczywiście. Buford: Nie do końca. Brenda: No wiesz... wtedy jak się wszyscy dowiedzieli o tych mocach Fineasza i Ferba. Buford: Yyyy... (Buford wyciąga przed siebie rękę i zaczyna machać palcem, jakby coś pisząc) Buford: Eeee... Brenda: No nieważne... chodźcie za mną. (Wszyscy poza Bufordem wychodzą z windopokoju, a on nadal stoi i macha palcem) Buford: Ach, ci Fineasz i Ferb! Ej, gdzie są wszyscy? (Tymczasem w windopokoju Dundersztyca, ogląda on telewizyjne show "Czarna dziura") Ktoś (w tablecie): A teraz pora na zwracanie przedmiotów, które wpadły w czarną dziurę! Dundersztyc: Och, to moja ulubiona część programu! Tydzień temu dostałem łabędzia! (Nagle z tabletu Dundersztyca wyskakuje Pepe, który uderza go w twarz. Dundersztyc przewraca się na łóżko) Dundersztyc: Ej, to bolało! (Dundersztyc klika jakiś przycisk i z jego maszyny strzela w Pepe promień. Ten zaczyna latać. Dundersztyc: Ha! Złapałem cię w moją najnowszą maszynę. A oto i Anty-grawi-inator! A więc tak: ostatnio zauważyłem, że Teddy zniknął, i wcale się nie pojawia, dlatego teraz mogę w spokoju coś zrobić. Wiem, dawno nie miałeś misji, więc ci teraz ją daję. Ale wracając do planu: nie wiem czy wiesz, ale próbuję podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. Tylko, że teraz powinniśmy być w Miami, a jesteśmy w kosmosie, więc nie miałoby sensu być władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów, będąc gdzie indziej. Problem w tym, że nigdy mi się to nie udało, a próbowałem wiele razy! Więc skoro nie mogę być tam władcą, to zrobię tam wielkie zamieszanie i nareszcie będę mieć z tym spokój! Anty-grawi-inator służy do tego, by usunąć grawitację. A obszar, który zajmuje G-Tech wytwarza własne pole grawitacji, dzięki czemu ty latasz, a ja nie. No co się tak patrzysz, to genialny pomysł! (Tymczasem w windopokoju Zoltana) Zoltan: Masz rację, to genialny pomysł! Wystarczy, że załatwimy kamerę i już. Tylko, tamtą rozwalił Fineasz... Brenda: To jest budynek, w którym wytwarzane są różne telefony, tablety i wynalazki. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie było tu kamery. Zoltan: A, przypomniało mi się! (Zoltan wyjmuje spod biurka kamerę) Zoltan: Zawsze z nią śpię... Nie, wcale tego nie usłyszeliście! Buford: Na co jeszcze czekamy? W barze obok G-Techu sprzedają pyszne zapiekanki, a ja jestem głodny! (Wszyscy się patrzą na Buforda) Buford: Co? (Tymczasem w windopokoju Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Jajco, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Wiem, że właśnie powiedziałeś "co"! Ale nieważne, zaraz wystrzelę Anty-grawi-inatorem w Danville i zobaczysz! (Dundersztyc otwiera okno i przysuwa do niego inator) Dundersztyc: Teraz tylko... Ej! (Pepe łapie się maszyny, a potem jej wylotu) Dundersztyc: Ej, mam energię tylko na trzy strzały! Jeden na ciebie, drugi na Danville, a trzeci na misia, który mi wpadł do sedesu, po tym jak zrobiłem wielką, śmierdzą... Nie mam zamiaru wkładać tam ręki, i tyle, więc teraz się odsuń, bo zaraz ciebie użyję do wydobycia go! (Pepe łapie się okna i odsuwa się od linii strzału) Dundersztyc: Dziękuję, a zatem... (Dundersztyc wciska guzik, jednak Pepe uderza nogami w maszynę, a ta w ostatniej chwili przechyla się do góry i promień przelatuje nad Ziemią) Dundersztyc: Nieee! Coś ty narobił! Na szczęście mam ostatni strzał, którego nie zmarnuję! (Pepe łapie się szyby otwartego okna i zamyka go, czego Dundersztyc nie widzi) Dundersztyc: Okej, teraz namierzyć i... (Dundersztyc strzela, a promień odbija się od szyby i trafia w Pepe) Dundersztyc: No wiesz? (Tymczasem w lodziarni G-Techu) Buford: Pytanie - czemu robimy konferencję w lodziarni? Zoltan: No wiesz, by pokazać się od najlepszej strony. To jest również też pewna reklama. Będzie więcej chętnych osób do zamieszkania w G-Techowym hotelu, a przez to będzie więcej kaski! Brenda: Uwaga, wchodzimy wcześniej na wizję! Za 3 minuty wszystko musi być gotowe. Zoltan: Co? Czemu? Brenda: Wystąpimy w programie "Dzień na żywo". Musieli przesunąć naszą konferencję, bo jakiegoś Pana Pierdzipuszczacza, który też tam występuje, boli tyłek od trzymania gazów, więc zamienili go miejscami z gościem, który był przed nami i miał godzinną wypowiedź o bananowym kryzysie w Kanadzie. Buford: Byłem kiedyś na jego występie i stałem w pierwszym rzędzie. Puścił mi takiego bąka w twarz, że mama wycięła dla mnie pół lasu, zanim wszedłem do domu. (Wszyscy się dziwnie patrzą na Buforda) Fineasz: Czemu nie masz na sobie spodni i majtek? Buford (szybko siada na krześle i zakrywa się serwetką): Tu nie ma nic ciekawego do oglądania! Baljeet: Masz rację, nie ma nic ciekawego. Buford: Jak tylko wszyscy sobie pójdą, poszukam ubrań, a jak je znajdę, to ubiorę się i ci dam porządny wpi**dol! (Nagle z Buforda zrywa się koszulka) Baljeet: Widzicie? On ma fałdki na brzuchu! Fineasz: Eeee... Ferb, czemu ściągnąłeś z niego ubrania swoją mocą? Ferb: Właśnie mnie to dziwi! Od rana nie panuje nad swoją mocą. Raz mi się to zdarzyło, jak pisałem lekcje, gdy jadłem kanapkę... i gdy srałem. Fineasz: Taa... ja dzisiaj strzeliłem sobie w sam wiesz co podczas kąpieli. Brenda: Zaraz wchodzimy na żywo! (Tymczasem w windopokoju Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ty mi musisz zawsze wszystko psuć! Nie możesz sprawić, by choć jeden mój plan zadziałał? (Pepe terkocze. Po chwili otwiera okno, łapie Dundersztyca za kitel i wyrzuca go za kitel. Dundersztyc zaczyna latać wokół budynku) Dundersztyc (krzyczy): Ej, co ty zrobiłeś!? G-Tech ma własne pole grawitacji i teraz będę tak latał!!! (Pepe zamyka okno i wskakuje do tableta) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię! Ty cholero jedna... (W lodziarni) Brenda: Wchodzimy na żywo za 10... Buford (Brenda patrzy się na siedzącego w tle nagiego Buforda zasłaniającego swoje przyrodzenie serwetką), idź stamtąd, jeszcze cię ktoś zauważy! Ferb: Kinetyka mi znów nawala! Czuję to! Brenda: Już jesteście na wizji! (Ferb otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak po chwili do pomieszczenia wpada Dundersztyc rozbijając okno, wpadając na chłopców. Chłopcy upadają, a w tle kamerze widać Buforda) Buford: Yyyy... cześć mamo. Tak, jestem nagi... (Brenda wyłącza kamerę) Zoltan: Nie było tak źle. Brenda: Dobra, to co tu się stało... Ferb, co jest z twoją bioniką!? Zoltan: Bardziej bym się zastanowił, co robił Dundersztyc za oknem. Dundersztyc: Eeee... ja ten... czyściłem okna! Zoltan: Czyściłeś okna? W kosmosie? Bez kombinezonu? Dundersztyc: Yyyy... wyleciałem z niego. Nie był dobrze zapięty! Zoltan: Dziwne... Fineasz: Tssssa... mi też coś zaczyna nawalać. To czuć. (Fineasz strzela promieniem w okno, promień odbija się i trafia w niego) Fineasz: Ała! Znowu w to samo miejsce! (Napisy końcowe) (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Zoltan: Coś jest z tymi waszymi mocami nie tak. Trzeba będzie coś skonstruować, coś... co zreguluje wasze moce! Fineasz: Co ty nie powiesz!? (Zoltan patrzy się na chłopców. Ferb siedzi na łóżku, a wiele rzeczy się do niego "przykleiło", i co chwilę coś do niego przylatuje i w niego uderza, podczas gdy Fineasz siedzi z przyklejonymi do rąk lustrami, w które po wytsrzeleniu promień odbija się i ponownie trafia w dłoń Fineasza) Fineasz: Ała! KONIEC Buford: Jestem nagi!